


Friday Night Passion

by jacksonistheloml



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonistheloml/pseuds/jacksonistheloml
Summary: It's a Friday night, and Meredith and Andrew are going his house after a long night at Jackson's party. This is based off of the ending of 15x15 "We Didn't Start the Fire" and what would have happened if Carina and Vincenzo never interrupted them.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Friday Night Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off when Mer and Andrew go to his house after Jackson’s party in 15x15 and is what could have happened if Carina and Vincenzo never came.

“This is it.” Andrew chuckles softly.

“Let me just - umm get my…”.

Mer senses how nervous he becomes when he is looking for his keys. She thinks it is cute that he is so nervous to show her his house. 

Mer kisses Andrew gently on the lips as he finds his keys and pulls them out of his jacket pocket. They both make their way inside. 

As Mer steps inside Andrew’s house, she notices how simple his apartment is. It is understandable though because being a resident means spending much more time at the hospital than at home. Meredith looks at every detail and sees all of his medical journals and books and also sees his guitar, an acoustic guitar, sitting on the stand near the fireplace that warms the whole place up. 

Andrew wraps his arms around Mer and smoothly takes off her coat. He hangs it up and takes off his coat. He races towards Mer and starts to tickle her gently and kiss her neck. He pushes her toward the couch and they both fall down onto it and land on top of each other. He begins kissing her, but Mer stops him.

“Woah,” Mer says. “That was a little fast, don’t you think?” 

They both sit up on the couch. Andrew anxiously waits for Mer to continue. 

“I mean - I have an idea! What about we start a movie and talk for a little bit and then we can take it further sometime after.”

A smile slowly grows across Andrew’s face. Mer is so mature and wise. He admires her so much and loves how she takes things one step at a time. Although, he can’t wait for the “take it further” part Mer mentioned.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan,” he casually says, trying not to act too excited. 

In the kitchen they discuss what movie to watch while waiting for the popcorn to pop in the microwave. They make their way over to the couch with a big red bowl of butter popcorn. They talk for a little bit while enjoying the movie, Lala Land. Mer snuggles up close to Andrew with a blanket over both of them, her head on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mer and Andrew wake up realizing that they must have fallen asleep during the movie. It is midnight already and Mer tells him that she needs to get home to her kids. But with a tilted head and a cute little smile, Andrew convinces Mer to sleep overnight with him and tells her that Amelia and Maggie have probably put them to bed already. Even though she knows that the kids are well taken care of, she still calls Amelia just to be safe. 

As they make their way to Andrew’s bedroom, Mer can hear Andrew starting to chuckle. She can tell by his guilty smile that he has been waiting for this all night, especially after what happened (or didn’t happen) when Richard walked in on them during the party. She starts to laugh and they start racing each other to the bedroom. By the time they get there, Mer jumps up on Andrew and wraps her legs around his hips. He walks her over to the bed and plops her on it. She screams like a mouse; a quiet, high-pitched scream that Andrew thinks is absolutely adorable. He then starts leaping for the bed himself and lands right beside Mer.

“Aren’t you exhausted from the day you’ve had?” Mer asks. 

“I think I have a little more left in me tonight,” Andrew replies tilting his head with a guilty smile and a wink.

Andrew cups his hand on her cheek while Mer starts running her hands through his shiny, black hair. They kiss each other softly at first and then begin to deepen the kiss with great desire. Andrew slowly makes his way down to Mer’s waist and slowly slides her pants off her ankles and gently places them on the floor beside the bed. Mer helps Andrew unbutton his shirt which reveals his perfectly bullet-proof abs. This makes Mer go insane and makes her move even faster. Soon, their clothes are all in a pile beside the bed. 

Meredith leans into the heated kiss she is sharing with Andrew. She is straddling him, his hands running up and down her sides. She likes being in control, on the top. But Andrew decides it is his turn to be in control. He flips her over, their lips never losing contact in between the motion. He then pulls away from her lips and begins to slowly make his way down her stomach.

"Andrew," she moans, as he nips at her inner thighs. okiee

“You can’t use the excuse tonight that I can’t go any further with you because we’ll wake up the kids,” Andrew says cleverly, knowing he has been restricted before when they were in Mer’s bedroom. 

Meredith smirks, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a condom. They lean into each other, kissing hard. Meredith lifts her hips and aligns their bodies. She sinks down onto him slowly, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before they know it, the sun is starting to rise. They fell asleep after having a little more fun under the covers. Mer wakes up to find no one beside her. She hears the shower running and immediately jumps out of bed with excitement, already wide awake. She slightly opens the door and stares at him for a little bit. His hands running through his hair. The water dripping down his chest. A few seconds later, she looks up at his face and realizes he is staring right at her, smirking. She jumps a little and giggles in embarrassment that he caught her. 

Mer finally fully opens the door and slips her underwear off, hopping into the shower with Andrew. 

“Oh my gosh, your cheeks are so pink, Mer! What’s wrong?” Andrew says sarcastically.

He knows how embarrassed she is from the moment before, even though Mer doesn’t admit it.

“Oh? They are? It must be the hot water finally hitting my face.” Andrew smirks a little and Mer lets out a chuckle. 

“You’re finally up, I see,” Andrew says to Mer, cupping his hand on her cheek.

He wipes a little water off her face and then leans in for a sweet and soft morning kiss. Mer seems to be wanting to continue where they left off last night.

“Can you scrub my back? I can’t reach!” Mer says. “And make sure you get all the sweet spots.”

“My pleasure,” Andrew replies with a soft soothing voice.

Andrew decides, instead, to start at Mer’s legs, using his hands to rub her with soap. He doesn’t miss a spot. He makes his way up to her lower back. He can feel Mer tensing up. He wraps his hands around her waist and slowly brings them up the sides of her back. Mer lets out a little moan as his hands brush over her breasts. He pauses.

“I think it's my turn now isn’t it?,” Andrew whispers into Mer’s ear.

“Oh yeah? What do you need?” Mer says grinning at him. 

“I haven’t washed my hair yet. Maybe you could wash my hair for me?”

“Of course,” Mer says, grabbing the shampoo from the side of the shower. 

She rubs the shampoo in between her hands and then dives into his shiny black, curly hair. She loves his curls. The way they stick up a little and bounce up and down as he walks. She rubs her hands all over his hair, leaning in closer to him the more she massages it. She turns him around to face her, their bodies basically touching each other from their shoulders all the way down to their feet.

Andrew begins to wrap his hands around Mer’s golden, gleaming hair. He grabs the shampoo and starts stroking her hair from the roots down. He gets a little bit in her eye accidently. Mer covers her eye with her palm and looks down at her feet. Andrew is about to apologize when all of a sudden, Mer whips a large pile of bubbles at his face and lets out a snort. A smile spreads across Andrew’s face. Andrew finds some more bubbles, takes them in both hands and slaps them onto Mer’s two cheeks, making her look like Santa Claus. 

Before they know it, they are throwing piles of bubbles at each other, covering their bodies in soap. They are both smiling and laughing so hard. Andrew’s glare of pure happiness makes Mer feel soft. They pause, staring at each other, beaming with joy. Mer steps towards Andrew and rests her head on his shoulder, letting the water rinse the bubbles off their bodies. 

“What a morning,” Andrew says in exhilaration. 

“The best way to start the day,” Mer replies.

Andrew is a little shocked by Mer’s response but also gets really excited about the thought of having more mornings like these. It is a bright and sunny Saturday. Quite rare as it’s always pretty rainy here. Amelia and Maggie are with the kids. Mer and Andrew have surgeons covering for them at the hospital. Andrew’s mind wanders in anticipation of all the things that could happen today. All the things that could happen with the woman he loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
